You Held Me Closer Then Love Holds Us
by Digital Master
Summary: Okay, I wrote two SUCKY stories before. Now, this story, is SO ROMANTIC. It really is, and there will be a sequal. Oo it is romanic. REVIEW PLEASE! *WARNING: SORATO


Hey people. Sorry about my other sucky stories. They really didn't have a drop of romance didn't they? I said they did, but they didn't. Now, you can expect some **_REAL_** romance and I mean **_REAL_**. Don't go away! It's **_REAL_** love. Oh, and all you Mimato and Taiora fans,beware of this story, so if you are, **RUN**! This is a Sorato!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a normal day at school for the digidestined: Working, teachers, and chalkboards. But it was only normal for a while…

"You are dismissed." The teacher said to them boringly. All the students ran out the room, thinking about the weekend that was right in front of them. They were all out of the school sooner then you can think.

"Hey you guys, you want to watch the ball game at the park?" Tai asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Are we the only ones going?" Kari asked. 

"No, Jun and Ken are coming. And the whole school I think." Tai answered her, adjusting his bag on his back. Matt sat up more strait.

"Well then, let's get a good seat in the back benches." Matt said to everyone. T.k. lifted an eyebrow.

"But you can't see anything in the back." T.k. told him. Matt scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "Oh, well, uh, let's go." He went running through the park, everyone after him.

"I don't like it in the back." Joe muttered. "Why does Matt like it back here?"

Izzy turned to Joe's ear and whispered, "Jun has a huge crush on Matt, so he wants to be where no one can see him, especially Jun."

Joe understood and went back to cheering for the teams.

Matt got up to get a drink at the fountain, which was a 2-minute walk from the field. He noticed that Sora was getting popcorn from the candy stand not far from the fountain. He bent down to drink, when he noticed that Jun was running right towards him. He started to sweat like snow in the sun.

"Hey Matt! " she yelled. Matt pretended that he didn't noticed. What was he going to do? Run? But then she would just go after him the same! Then, and idea went through his head like a rocket. It wasn't his super-extra good ideas but it was all he could think of with the time he had left before Jun got a hold of him. He ran towards Sora who was walking back to the benches. Her grabbed her by the waist was kissed her. There lips were like to glue sticks that got stuck. Her held her in his arms for a while, waiting till Jun would notice. When she did notice them holding each other and kissing, her face went red. Matt removed his lips from hers and looked at her stunned face. She looked up at him opening her mouth to speak, but she went mute. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm only making Jun go away. Don't feel offended. And please don't slap me. I hate it when that happens." he said to her. She made a tiny smile and had their lips meet again. Matt's eyes widened. 

"Don't worry about it." She said, then walked back to the benches. Matt stood there and watched her walk away.

"What shit do you think you were doing?" Matt heard a voice behind him. It was Jun.

"Hey! Jun, um, Well, I was really trying to knock you out of your socks. I'm not going to be your boyfriend."

"Oh really? So what does Sora have that I don't?" she barked at him.

"An attitude that doesn't annoy people."

"I don't annoy you! I'm your girlfriend."

"In your dreams." Matt walked away wit that. Jun stomped her foot and went back to where she was sitting.

"What took you so long Matt?" Joe asked Matt. Matt pointed to Jun. Joe lifted his head and set it back down slowly.

"Matt, I'm sorry I kissed you back. I didn't mean to." Sora told him looking down at her hands. Matt lifted her head with his hand.

"Don't be sorry.It wasn't that bad anyway." He told her. She smiled and got up to walk home since the game was now over. Everyone walked their own way since everyone's car was parked all over the place. Matt ran up to Sora and put his hands in his pockets.

"Want a ride home? I know that the bus isn't that nice." He asked her. Sora looked up at him and moved her shiny red hair out of her face.

"Sure I'd love that," she told him. They got in his car and headed to her house. When the got there, she noticed that none of the lights were on, she remembered that her mom had gone out for the night at her friend's house.

"Thanks for the ride. I hope you weren't planning anything." Sora said to Matt. Matt let go of the well.

"Oh, no problem. I'm alone tonight." He replied. Sora lifted the door handle.

"You can stay at my house tonight if you want. I don't like staying at home alone anymore then you do." Sora turned her head.

"Sure." Matt shrugged his shoulders and locked the door.

In the house, they sat on the couch and watched TV with a bag of popcorn that was half spilt on the floor. The room was dark and the only light was coming from the TV. Sora had her head laid on Matt's chest, her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep.

Matt looked down at her and dropped a soft kiss on her cheek. He never thought that he and her would start a relationship. He got up and laid a blanket on top of her sleeping body. He went into the bathroom and got changed into his bedclothes, which he picked up at his house before.

**~DURING THE NIGHT~**

** **

****"Go away! Get of me! No, please! NO!" Sora yelled in her sleep, which could wake up the world. Matt heard her and ran out the bedroom. He bent down and held Sora down.

"Sora, wake up. Sora, everything is okay. Wake up." He said a little louder a whisper. Sora suddenly sat up strait as fast as the wind with her eyes wide open. She noticed Matt was in shorts sitting beside her.

"Matt, oh God, Matt." She said holding him tightly close to her. Matt held her back. "This man, he tried to hurt me Matt. He, he, he…"

"Shhh. Everything's okay. I'm here. Don't worry." He said, holding her closer. Sora could feel the sweat crawl down his bare back. "Everything's okay."

**~THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~**

** **

"Hey Sora!" Kari yelled. Sora turned around to find Kari running up to her in the hallway.

"What's up?" Sora asked her. Kari was out of breath.

"The words around that you and Matt slept together last night. I think that Jun was the one who told everyone." She said. Sora's face turned red.

****

How is Sora going to handle the situation? Will Jun get away with it? What being planned? Write a review then wait for the next part!


End file.
